Monsters
by sammythestrawberry
Summary: When Kurt hummel, Rachel berry, Brittany pierce and quinn fabray discover they have supernatural powers their whole world changes...
1. Quinn Fabray

**i do not own glee at all or any of the characters...i am kind of new to fanfiction. net and i like glee ...this is a story focusing on kurt hummel ,rachel berry,brittany s pierce, and quinn fabray..These ****4 people are M-Witches (M-witches or mutant witches are like witches with supernatural powers...normal witches dont have supernatural powers but they have normal powers like skills they can cast spells only and M-Witches Have powers like teleportation or telekinesis) and M-Witches are basically mutants that can cast spells...M witches were discovered 1925 and kurt, rachel,brittany and quinn are M witches...**

**Contains Brittany/Kurt Pairing**

**set in Episode 8 of glee season 1**

"Doit" Says kurt in a low voice

"I really dont want to,Honestly I know how big you are about products you use on your face" the taller boy says guiltily

"but you've been getting so much pressure from the girls in the football team,i guess they didn't appreciate you resigning from the team and choosing glee" says kurt

**I forgot what finn said after that sorry**

You are not gonna slushie my man kurt"says mercedes

"Why wouldn't he..he doesn't Care about us losers anymore" says the shorter girl standing next to kurt

"No thats not true, if i dont do it the guys on the team Are gonna kick the crap out of me" Says finn

"Well we can't Have that can we" says kurt

"What are you doing" Says finn in confusion

"Its called taking one for the team" Says kurt

**Slushie drips off of him as he wipes the slushy away from his eyes**

Now get out of here... and take some time to think if any of your friends on the football team would of done that for you" Says kurt

**Finn walks away in confusion**

**Tina, Mercedes, And Rachel bring kurt into the girls bathroom...**

"So how can i help you Kids,Is it too many friends on MySpace?" Says Ms Pillsbury

"I can't believe we're saying this But we need some advice on how to be cool" Says the blonde haired girl

"Yeah you must of picked up some ideas about what cool people do from watching over the year's" Finn says

"Not that you were never cool" Finn says

**Emma gives a short chuckle or whatever you wanna call it im not so good at this ok**

"Yeah Well Um But um you two are the most popular kids in school" says emma

"We were until we joined glee club" says quinn

**Miss pillsburys pen Rolles off the table randomly**

"Oh-My Pen"

**Miss pillsbury grabs her pen and puts it back on the table**

Do we have any pamplets on how to be popular...Uh okay lets talk about this Why is it so important for you to be cool huh dont you like being in glee..its fun" says emma with a smile on her face

"This is like currency when your bank account is full you can get away with anything but right now we're like toxic assets" Says quinn angrily

**miss Pillsbury's Papers fly everywhere**

oh my god!! " Emma says while reachung to pick up the papers on the floor

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to" Quinn says feeling responsible for this

"No need to apologize Its just a bit of wind you didn't do anything" Emma says

"I feel somewhat responsible" quinn says

**Emma grabs the last paper and puts it in the desk this time**

**and emma tells quinn that sunglasses are cool and all**

**So that is it for this chapter**

**Bye :P**


	2. Rachel Berry

**Hi guys this is chapter 2 of *i forgot the name of my story lol* sorry if im late or something its just that i literally have to find the scenes and literally keep switching to fanfiction. net and then to glee and thats tiring...ok i am going to start writing now****Warning:Contains Brittany/Kurt pairing**

**so actually this happened after chapter 2 also after Rachel and puck were hanging out.. And rachel discovered her powers ;_;**

Quinn is in the girls bathroom

"How did miss P's papers suddenly start flying everywhere randomly with no doors opened?!" Quinn thinks

"there has to be some kind of explanation..." quinn wonders

Quinn walks out of the girls bathroom and sees finn and then finn puts on his sunglasses and so does quinn **(im concerned finn believed quinns pregnancy story about the hot tub thing just wanted to point that out) **They walk through the hallways and then **Splosh****...quinn and finn are dripping with slushy all over them **

**Quinn runs to the bathroom crying a bit and finn runs after her but quinn closes the door**Quinn!" says finn

"Go away" says quinn while crying

"Please!" says finn

**i really dont know what to write**"Just go away ok"

"Ok im gonna go clean up this slushy" says finn

Quinn unlocks the door and looks into the mirror crying

"I Hate you!! I hate you!! i hate you so much!!!" quinn shouts while crying

the mirror shatters and mirror pieces fall into the sink

Quinn freezes in shock and then rachel walks into the bathroom

Rachel looks at quinn in concern

Quinn wipes the tears from her eyes and walks away...

**That was inspired by the carrie bathroom scene****(so quinns power is telekinesis)**

"What a girl wants, What a girl needs,Whatever makes me happy Sets you free,and im thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants what a girl needs whatever keeps me in your arms **rachel continues singing whatever this song is**"this may look weird but wait until you see what happens next"

"My ears are starting to hurt...can we take a break" says puck

"Ok" Says rachel

"Wanna make out? " Asks noah

"No sorry i have to practice" says rachel

"Oh well i will be going then i guess" says noah

**SORRY i dont really know what he would say im trying my best ok**Noah leaves and Rachel is in her bathroom practicing

"What a girl needs what a girl wants- **Voice crack"**

"Dammit"

rachel tries again but fails

rachel lets out a frustrated scream

And then her mirror has a huge crack on it

"W-What the- Oh my god" Rachel stutters

Rachel sees a cup and focuses on it and it shatters

Rachel places her hand on her mouth and backs away staring at her hand and trips and everything goes black...

**The rachel scene actually happened before quinn and finn got slushied i just realized **

**so thats it for this chapter please review this story** **sorry about such short chapter's this story is gonna have so many chapters. **

**Rachel's powers are sound wave manipulation (her powers are like lydia's from teen wolf that one scene where lydia escaped eichen house and she used her powers to push a guy away and her loud scream)**

**Bye :P **


	3. Oblivious

**Ok im back with another chapter of Monsters****Recap: Rachel discovers her powers cracks a mirror a bit and shatters a cup with sound waves...Quinn Shatters a mirror and kurt slushied himself but we focus on kurt and Brittany next time...****Warning: Brittany / Kurt pairing****but before we do that lemme get this straight****Lets say there was a disease that turned you into a witch and either you survive it or you die from it and only children from 12-19 can catch this disease (kinda like the darkest minds but also there are so many powers)**"Rachel! i left my jacket...Rachel! Hellooo!!" says puckerman

"Rachel You better come out or-"Asks Noah while noticing rachel is knocked out on the floor...

"Rachel! Rachel i think you fell and hit your head" Says noah while shaking Rachel

Rachel wakes up

"U-Um Noah?! What are you doing here i thought you left!??" Asks rachel feeling confused

Rachel suddenly realizes that she shattered a cup and cracked her window

**like a flashback **

"I saw a crack on the mirror what happened to the mirror" asks noah

"I-Uh i accidentally cracked it" rachel says

"Ok well are you ok? "

"Um yeah fine but why were you here in the first place did you want something?!"

Asks rachel

"Well i left my jacket and i found you here on the ground" says noah

"i think i remember seeing your jacket in the bedroom" says rachel

noah grabs his jacket and goes back home...

"Its not possible...it cant be" Rachel

thinks in shock

**In The Glee club room thing where everyone is when they sing most of their songs i think its called the choir room i dont really know**"So any ideas for the mashup? " Asks will

Everyone is quiet

"Anyone? " asks will

"Oh come on guys its like your daring me to start dancing "

"i've been working on something" says noah

"Oh yeah" says Schuester

"My personal tribute to musical jewish icon" says Noah

**oh god**

"um fantastic lets hear it" says will

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

Then spring became the summer

Who'd have believed you'd come along

Hands, touching hands

Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I'd be inclined

To believe they never would

But now I

Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely

We filled it up with only two

And when I hurt

Hurting runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when I'm holding you

One, touching one

Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I'd be inclined

To believe they never would

Oh no, no

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Caroline

I believe they never could

Sweet Caroline

**everyone cl****aps****Bell rings**

**And then this scene happens Again the slushy of quinn and finn scene was added in the other chapter ( chapter 2) i thought ****it happened before Rachel and puck were hanging out...****Then rachel goes into the bathroom and she sees quinn see chapter 2 for more info... ****im gonna end it here this is really stressing me out ;( bye**

... set in episode 8 of glee season 1


End file.
